Equalist Moments
by Pteropus717
Summary: A closer look at the lives of chi-blockers.
1. Preparations

_Characters_: Ensemble (focus on Kei and Suyin).  
_Author Note_: Takes place in "The Revelation" on the night before the rally, when the Equalists kidnap the Triple Threat Triad members. Also, I am so sorry for introducing ten OCs in the first chapter. So, so sorry. I feel a little justified because this is a story about the Equalists, after all, and they were barely explored in the show. I couldn't write this fic without a decent amount of OCs. But ten...I'm really sorry. You don't have to remember all of them right now, I promise.

* * *

1: Preparations

* * *

"You've got the smokescreen canisters? Bolas? Enough fuel in the van?"

"Yes," Kei said. Renshu leaned his elbow on the stair railing and tapped the clipboard with his pen, scanning the checklist with his good eye.

"And you've inspected the vehicles as a precaution?"

"All Satocycles are prepped and ready to go. As are we," she added, a pointed tone creeping up on her in spite of her best efforts to be patient. Renshu had no reaction, if he even noticed. He continued to examine the assignment blocks and schedules, giving everything on the chart a thorough review. Kei watched Amon's project coordinator at work for a few moments before letting her gaze drift around the main chamber of the Equalist headquarters.

The underground base had more life in it this evening than any night in the past month, at least. Teenagers and people in their fifties—possibly even sixties, by the look of it—crossed paths on the concrete floor, carrying supplies and discussing plans, the air around them crackling with anticipation. It wasn't the time to let emotions get the better of them, of course. Most members were excellent at reigning in their excitement and focusing on the tasks at hand. Still, the occasion warranted a bit of celebration. If everything went according to plan, Republic City could bid farewell to one of its most notorious criminals of this generation. Kei had to admit, it would be nice to hear Lightning Bolt Zolt's name in the context of "Did you hear what Amon did to…" and "Remember when Zolt _used_ to be…?"

"Well, it looks like everything is in place," Renshu said, drawing Kei's attention back to her supervisor. "Make sure everyone in your crew knows the scheduled return time. If we don't see your van pull in and we don't hear from you for twenty minutes, we're sending out the backup. Understood?"

"Understood." Kei picked up her mask and was about to add something when a movement caught her eye. She looked up as Amon approached the open staircase from the second floor, his footsteps just barely audible over his followers' chatter. Renshu traced Kei's line of vision and lowered his clipboard when he saw their leader.

"A word, Renshu," Amon said, resting his hands at shoulder's width on the railing. "I need to discuss our inspection of the rally location with you."

"Of course, Sir," Renshu said, inclining his head. He looked back at Kei, who nodded, dismissing herself. She watched as Renshu climbed the stairs, then turned and started making her way to the northeast tunnel system.

The floor was packed, and Kei had trouble maintaining her brisk pace as she stepped through the crowd of Equalists. Some of them wore full chi-blocker uniforms while others were dressed in what could pass for pajamas. It was understandable. What served as a workplace for most followers functioned as a makeshift home for the rest. For people who had nowhere else to turn, who were forced below the surface of society and, miraculously, found shelter. Found a place and a purpose once they were outcasts.

The movement had been public for nearly six years now, and it amassed quite a following in the last two, but it was rare to see so many supporters in one place. A man and woman leaned against a far wall, chatting and eating a quick dinner while they took their break. Two girls sat on storage crates (which should have been moved by now, Kei noted). One of the girls, presumably of Fire Nation heritage, tucked a lock of the second girl's hair behind her ear, bringing a shy but fond smile to her face. Kei's gaze lingered longer than she would normally allow, and her gait slowed almost of its own accord.

Her reverie fizzled out mere seconds after it began when she saw a short Earth Kingdom girl trotting toward her, waving. Kei raised her hand in return and stopped walking to let Suyin reach her side. The girl practically bounced to a halt, her long, single braid tapping her back with the movement.

"Hey," Kei said, picking up her pace again. She walked more slowly than usual so her teammate could keep up with her longer stride.

"Hi," said Suyin with a wider smile, one that filled her round eyes until they shone. "I'm glad to see you. I was afraid you all might've left without me."

"...you're our driver."

"Heh, yeah." Suyin pulled her braided ponytail over her shoulder and ran her hand along it, a nervous habit that Kei had picked up on when she first met the girl. "Not like a replacement would've been hard to find, though, y'know? Not tonight."

"I guess not."

"So, how're things?"

"Fine."

"You nervous?"

"No."

"Good. Me neither." Kei raised her eyebrow, and Suyin waved her hand. "Yeah, yeah, I know that doesn't mean much when I'm not even supposed to leave the van. But it's still a big mission. I mean...Lightning Bolt Zolt."

"Yeah."

"You're not afraid to fight him?"

Kei snorted. "I'm going to get Takara to fight him if I can. Besides, he's vulnerable before he bends lightning. If we take him by surprise like the plan dictates—"

"Heads up!"

Kei looked up just in time to duck as a couple of men passed on either side of her, carrying a long Future Industries crate between them. She managed to fix one of them with a glare as they chuckled. Suyin strolled beneath the box without so much as a slouch.

With a sigh, Kei straightened herself out and ran a hand through her dark, cropped hair. "No. I'm not afraid."

Suyin nodded, trusting her word, and let the discussion end. Kei was thankful for the silence. It wasn't that she found Suyin unpleasant; quite the opposite. The girl had an abundance of pleasantness which apparently compelled her to have conversations for the fun of it, something Kei never entirely got the hang of. She wondered what drove the girl to seek out discussions with her when they had so little in common. It only took one glance to see that. While Kei's features were angled and strong, Suyin's had a soft roundness to them. Kei was taller than most people she knew, something she'd been secretly self-conscious about during her teenage years. Suyin, on the other hand, was short enough for Kei to conceivably use as an armrest, should the inexplicable urge ever arise. And while Suyin approached her coworkers with a smile, a wave, and an honest interest in their lives, Kei preferred more businesslike interactions with her peers. She wasn't averse to conversations, even with someone as bubbly as Suyin, but she never actively sought them out. It was unclear to her what people like Suyin got out of them, and the fact that the girl seemed to genuinely enjoy Kei's company only confused her further.

As if to consciously demonstrate the contrast between them, Suyin reached into a pouch on her belt, fished around, and produced a small, wrapped candy. Kei looked away to avoid being offered one and, by chance, happened to make eye contact with a nervous Water Tribe teen. He was standing alone by the wall where the crowd had thinned, out of uniform, picking nervously at one of his fingernails. He jumped a little when he saw Kei looking at him and jerked his gaze to the ceiling in a magnificently pathetic attempt to act natural. Kei tapped Suyin's arm with the back of her hand and nodded in the boy's direction. "You've got a spy. Nine o' clock."

Suyin paused with the candy halfway to her mouth. She raised her eyebrows and look around until she saw him, then smiled and laughed lightly. "Aww…it's just Ryo." She leaned her head forward, trying to get his attention, and when he finally gathered the nerve to look back over, she waved at him. His eyes widened, and Kei thought she saw him visibly gulp. He raised one hand and waved it awkwardly before turning and speed walking in the opposite direction, having used up all the courage his thin body could store at one time.

Kei shook her head at his retreat. "That's just sad." Suyin looked sympathetic when she turned back to Kei and continued toward the tunnels.

"He's shy."

"You don't say."

"I saw him earlier and tried coaxing a conversation out of him. It worked for about half a minute before he suddenly remembered some very urgent chores he had to take care of. I've never seen someone move so fast without actually running. It's kind of impressive."

Kei rolled her eyes. "He's lucky he's not on duty tonight. Imagine him facing down Zolt."

"Oh, don't say that…he's like a baby poodle-monkey. He wouldn't have any idea what to do!"

Kei shrugged. "He's got to learn eventually if he's going to be part of this group. He can't just hide indoors and ignore the fact that it's the mob bosses who run this city. Coddling him won't help anyone."

"I don't want to be mean to him, though. He seems like he's had a tough life."

"Who hasn't?"

Suyin dropped the topic when she heard the edge in Kei's voice. It wasn't her business how the woman felt about Ryo, or anyone else for that matter. Still…

She popped the candy in her mouth and smiled at the flavor. Moon peach. She reached into her belt again and withdrew another sweet, holding it out to Kei. "Want one?"

"No."

"You sure?" She held the wrapper by the twist and wiggled the candy enticingly. "It's good…"

"No. Thank you."

Unfazed, Suyin put the treat back in the pouch and buttoned the flap. "No problem," she said, picking up the pace as they neared the vehicles and the rest of their group. A man and woman were already wheeling out their Satocycles while a pair of girls worked on loading up the van. Well, one girl worked. The other sat on the roof of the van, staring into the middle distance with an expression that may have been readable if anyone were comfortable making eye contact with her for more than three seconds. Her thin legs were crossed in the lotus position and she seemed perfectly content in her own little bubble of a world. Kei wasn't particularly fond of the girl, but at least she was easy to ignore.

Suyin greeted the group, generously accepting their halfhearted nods as a response. She strode to the front of the van and hopped inside to give it one last inspection, just for safety's sake. Kei retrieved her own Satocycle from the row and wheeled it out beside her teammates'. The woman, Kaede, made eye contact with Kei and pulled the edges of her mouth in what was nearly a smile. Kei remembered how shocked she'd been to learn that Kaede was not much older than herself, only in her late thirties. Her face was etched with years she hadn't yet experienced, her stern bob laced with overzealous gray hairs. She rarely talked, if only to keep her obvious sadness from spreading to her coworkers. It made them uncomfortable, naturally. The gloominess was too ever-present not to. But she never spoke of it, never went out of her way to burden others with whatever memories she carried. It almost made Kei feel guilty for appreciating her silence.

The man, Satoru, stayed on Kei's good side for similar reasons. He wasn't much of a talker, either, though his reserved personality didn't come with an emotional raincloud like Kaede's did. He simply had a keen eye for social cues and tended to follow conversations rather than lead them. There weren't a lot of people in the Equalist movement that Kei was close to, but overall, she couldn't have picked two more tolerable teammates.

The final member of their squad, however, put Kei on edge with little more than a raise of her eyebrow. Takara, a young woman of unidentifiable heritage, was loading up the back of the van with supplies, scowling and muttering under her breath while she did it. When she saw Kei guide her Satocycle behind the vehicle, she straightened up and leaned out of the van. "Ready?"

Kei bristled, sensing that Takara was asking in regard to her specifically, not the team as a whole. She couldn't control it; something about the younger woman set her off and made her feel like every comment was a personal attack.

"We have the go-ahead," she said, trying to be civil.

"Took long enough."

"I had to review the checklist with Renshu. Standard protocol. You know that."

"We had everything organized already. I've been set to go for ten minutes."

Kei leaned her weight on one leg and crossed her arms. "Looks like you were still loading the van when I got here." Takara said nothing, but she leveled Kei with a cold glare. For a moment, the authority to which they both felt entitled scurried between them, trying to decide which woman was more deserving. It eventually settled with Kei.

"We have a job to do," she said. "And if you can't leave your attitude behind while we do it, then we'll have to leave you instead. I can spare one person for the sake of a unified team effort."

Takara narrowed her eyes while Kei kept her back straight and withstood the scrutiny, hoping she wouldn't call her bluff. Truthfully, Kei felt they were a little understaffed, all things considered. The Triple Threats may not have been the most intimidating Triad, but Kei would have been thankful to have the numbers in her favor.

After a few seconds, Takara conceded leadership and went back to securing the gas canisters, although Kei sensed she hadn't fully surrendered. Still, obedience was obedience. Kei didn't need the girl to respect her, just to follow orders well enough not to get herself or anyone else killed.

Rolling her shoulders, Kei picked up a set of bolas and secured them to her belt. She did a quick, subtle scan of her teammates to make sure they had remembered their supplies, then knelt beside her Satocycle and checked the smokescreen cans on the back. She was just about to head to the front and tell Suyin they were ready when she heard footsteps hurrying toward her, followed by her name. She turned around to see Renshu jogging across the main hall to the group, a pair of Equalists trailing behind him. Kei barely forced back a groan when she saw who it was.

"What's this?" she asked, getting to her feet. Renshu stopped in front of her, slightly out of breath, and waved to the Equalists behind him, both dressed in chi-blocker gear.

"Get your Satocycles prepped," he said. "Quickly."

The elder of the two, Shan, made his way to the vehicles without a word, moving with the unearthly grace of a phantom. The second, a young man of mixed Water Tribe and Fire Nation heritage, flashed his teeth in the most dazzling, falsely charming grin he could.

"Pleasure to be working with you again, Kei," he said, his voice exuding smugness. Kei's lip curled as she shot Renshu an accusatory look.

"Why is Kassuq here? We have plenty of chi-blockers already."

"I told Amon you just couldn't bear to stay away from me. You know what a sap he is for romance," Kassuq said. Renshu shrugged apologetically.

"He finished his previous shift earlier than we expected," he said. "Amon thought the more people on this mission, the better. We can't afford screw-ups tonight."

"Yeah? Then why'd he send us one?" Kei spat. Kassuq laughed, genuinely amused.

"Harsh, Kei," he said, drawing her attention once more in the form of an eyeroll-turned-glower. "But it's going to take more than a few cold words to get to me. I'm a challenge."

Kei paused, then gave Renshu a flat stare. He responded with a sheepish look, as though this were somehow his fault. Kei sighed.

"Just get your Satocycle ready, will you? We're running late."

Kassuq smirked and headed for the vehicles with an unearned sense of triumph. Kei shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sorry," Renshu offered. "Amon really thought he belonged in the field tonight. He's a skilled chi-blocker, at least."

"It's fine," Kei said, dropping her arms and picking her mask up from the seat of her Satocycle. She brushed some dust off while Renshu held up his clipboard again and addressed the group.

"You all remember what the arrival time is?"

There were only soft murmurs of response until Suyin poked her head out the window of the van. "Eight-thirty, sharp!"

"Eighty-thirty," Renshu repeated with a nod. "That's the absolute latest we'll be expecting you if things go smoothly. If we reach eight-fifty and no one's received an update, we're sending out the backup, so be sure to keep in touch."

Again, the halfhearted replies. Takara had been sitting on the bench inside the van with her legs crossed and arms folded, making no attempt to hide her impatience. Kaede and Shan were silent as usual. Suyin, sensing the need to counterbalance the gray mood, gave Renshu a thumbs-up. He smiled and returned the gesture.

"Anything else?" Kei asked. He looked back to the checklist.

"Do you remember which tunnel system to use?"

"Tunnel four. Least likely to intersect with a police patrol."

"And you remember I'll be at the rally location with Amon, so you'll be meeting the Lieutenant back here. He's the one to contact if anything goes wrong."

"I remember."

"Good, good…and you have everything you—"

"Yes."

"You don't want to take one of Hiroshi's pocket tasers? I know it's technically still a prototype, but just in case…"

Kei raised her eyebrow. "You want me to employ an electrical weapon against the most notorious lightningbender in the city?"

"Fair enough. But if you'd like one, just for future reference, I'm sure I could discuss it with Amon. They could use a test run anyway, and—"

"Renshu."

He stopped and looked her in the eye for a moment, then smiled. "Right. You'll be fine." Kei didn't smile back, but she nodded. He leaned in and she lowered her head slightly to meet him, accepting his brief kiss and the tickle of his thin mustache. "Be safe," he said.

"I'll see you at home."

Renshu waved to the rest of the team. "Good luck, everyone! Remember: eight-thirty!" He smiled once more at Kei before jogging back to meet Amon. Kei turned to her group and started her Satocycle.

"All right. Let's get moving." The other bikers followed suit, revving their engines and idling behind the van as they pulled on their masks. Takara got to her feet and banged her fist on the ceiling of the van.

"We're leaving. Get in here, Eiko." She paused as she heard the willowy girl stand up and walk to the edge of the vehicle. "And put your fucking shoes on."

Kei refrained from shaking her head as Eiko dropped softly to the ground, her long hair lifting with the motion and resettling around her face like a flock of birds. As the girl picked up her boots, oblivious to Takara's scowl, Kei rolled up beside the driver's window, her mask tucked under her arm. She halted and leaned on one leg to keep the bike steady. "So, you know the address, right?"

"Sure, sure," Suyin said, tugging her left glove on. "It's right by Central Station."

"No."

"No? No, you're right! I'm thinking of the Agni Kai Triad. Heh, that would be awkward." Kei nodded, watching the girl rack her brain for the right location. "Um…Downtown District? Yeah, that's it."

"Tell me which street."

Suyin stared straight out the windshield, wrinkling her nose in thought. She closed her eyes as though her eyelids would conjure up the answer for her. "Market Square?"

"Court Street." Suyin blinked, her face blank. "…in back of Meilin's?"

"Oh! The jewelry place!"

"The noodle shop, Suyin," Kei said, rubbing her eyes. "The noodle shop."

"Right, right. The noodle shop." She smiled and nodded. "Which noodle shop?"

"…maybe we should just swap places."

Suyin's smile grew the slightest bit sad as she held up her right hand and squeezed the edge of her glove, reminding Kei of the cloth stuffed in its outer two fingers. "Can't," she said apologetically. "I wouldn't be able to drive a bike. I can only handle the wheel of a Satomobile. It's okay, though. You just go on ahead of me and I'll follow."

"Fine." Kei glanced over her shoulder and saw Eiko sitting on the ground, lacing up her boots. "Eiko, you want to get in the front seat with Suyin and help with directions? I'd like for us to arrive in one group, if at all possible."

Eiko looked up at Kei, then at the front seat. She returned to lacing her boots without replying, leaving Kei to wonder if she should repeat herself or if she was just being snubbed. Eiko got to her feet, took a few seconds to tap her toe against the ground, and walked to the front of the vehicle in silence. Kei waited until she heard the soft thunk of the passenger door to jam her mask over her head. _Eight-thirty_, she thought, turning the deadline into a mantra as she revved up the motorcycle. When she heard four similar engines and a gear shift respond behind her, she pulled into the tunnel and began the gradual ascent to the surface of Republic City.


	2. Triple Threats

_Characters_: Ensemble (focus on Kei and Takara), with a few cameos.  
_Author Note_: I am irrationally fond of Zolt and I wish we could get a kid-friendly spin-off series about him and his wacky Triple Threat pals.  
I've also grown irrationally fond of the doorman, to the point where I forget that he doesn't actually have a canon name. I just like the idea of mysterious, intimidating Amon ordering people to do really mundane things, and them responding with a shrug and a "yeah, sure thing boss, we'll see what we can do."

* * *

2: Triple Threats

* * *

"—and I wasn't trying to start a fight, you know? All I said was that street racing was more exciting than pro-bending, and of course there's always one person who thinks they have to say, 'Now, Suyin, you _know_ street racing is illegal.' And it's like, yeah, no kidding it's illegal, that's kind of what makes it so exciting. I mean, come on, lady, you came for a haircut, not a debate. But I guess I should've expected that whole pro-bending bias downtown. It's basically bending central down here, isn't it? Do you spend a lot of time in this area, by the way, or—"

"She's signaling to stop," Eiko said, mercifully cutting her teammate off as she pointed ahead through the windshield. Kei was pulling her Satocycle over at the corner, holding her hand up for the rest of the group to follow her lead.

"This is it?" Suyin parked the van and leaned forward to look at the shadowy buildings surrounding them. "Really? None of this looks familiar."

"Back roads," Eiko said, unbuckling her seat belt. "Meilin's noodle shop is on the other side of the building. Triple Threats use it as a cover; headquarters are in the back. We access them through the restaurant's rear exit."

"Gotcha," Suyin said, desperately trying to apply this information to her vague mental map of downtown Republic City. The rest of the chi-blockers rolled by on their own Satocycles, moving slowly to keep quiet. They pulled up beside Kei and stood in a huddle as she gave them instructions and pointed to different sections of the building. Suyin frowned when she saw where they were headed. "That's a few doors down…should I just stay here, or do you think she wants me to get closer?"

Eiko simply shrugged, tying her long hair with a ribbon and bundling it up as she pulled her mask on. She slipped out of the vehicle, which barely acknowleldged the shift in weight, and made her way to the rest of the team. The van bounced slightly as Takara hopped out of the back, and she appeared at Suyin's window a few seconds later. "Stay here," she said, "but turn the van around."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. If you get too close to the building, you'll arouse suspicion. But it'll save time if the back of the van is facing us." Suyin was hesitant despite (or because of) Takara's confidence.

"I'm just not sure what Kei wants me to do…"

"I just told you what you should do."

"But…" Suyin looked down the road to see Kei waving at her. When she caught Suyin's attention, she held out her hand in a "stay put" gesture, then twirled her finger in a circle. Takara raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"See?"

Suyin offered her a small, apologetic smile. "Guess you were right," she said, though her good-natured tone did nothing for her teammate's mood. Rolling her eyes, Takara shoved her mask on and made her way to the rest of the group, and Suyin began turning the van around as quietly as she could, wishing that the vehicle's design were something stealthier than a giant metal box on wheels.

* * *

Beneath the dingy windows of Meilin's noodlery, Kei dropped to a crouch, signaling for her group to split in half and flank her. Eiko was sent around the building to scout the front, being the lightest on her feet and the least likely to be spotted. She had the uncanny ability to avoid being noticed, something that proved especially helpful on assignments, if a bit unsettling. As she rounded the corner like a ghost, Kei held her hand out, instructing everyone to stay hidden while she slowly rose to peer through the window.

Zolt was seated at a table inside, his back to the door as he ate his dinner in the warm glow of his headquarters. Three other Triad members were there, stationed evenly along the perimeter of the room. A fifth man stood across from Zolt, alternately clasping his hands and making sweeping gestures as he spoke to the Triple Threats' leader, who continued to eat his rice impassively. Kei spared a few seconds to watch the scene, chewing the inside of her cheek. Something about that fifth man didn't fit the equation. A sliver of doubt inched into her mind as she wondered whether he was even a Triad member, but she didn't want to risk leaving someone behind to report. She decided the safest option would be to take all of them, as planned, and sort out any issues back in the safety of the Equalist base.

She lowered herself to the ground again just as Takara arrived, kneeling under the window beside Kassuq. The man glanced at her and snorted. "Nice of you to join us, Tak," he said, earning a swift punch in the arm from the woman.

"Shut it," she said as he sucked in a quiet breath, rubbing his arm. He craned his neck to get Kei's attention.

"Kei," he whispered. "Kei, Takara's hitting people."

"Focus," Kei hissed. "Both of you." They complied, though Kassuq flipped Takara off when she turned her head. She swatted at his hand without looking.

"Listen," Kei said, addressing the group. "There are five of them inside, including Zolt. He's eating, and he's not facing the door. This is our only chance to take him by surprise, so I'm going to go in first and head straight for him. What I want the rest of you to do is spread out and take down his lackeys. Get them out of the picture as soon as possible, because Zolt's going to be the real challenge. If he gets the chance to lightningbend, he will, and we can't afford to let him. Our best bet is to keep him busy so he doesn't have the time for lightning. Everyone clear?" As they all nodded, Kei glanced up at the alley to see if Eiko had returned. She jumped a little when she saw the girl already standing there, perfectly still. Kei closed her eyes briefly to calm her heart rate before looking at her again. "How long have you been there?"

"I heard the whole plan," Eiko responded. "And there's no one in front. But the door's locked."

Kei looked at her teammates. "Anyone here know how to pick locks? Quietly?"

After a moment of silence, Satoru sheepishly raised his hand. "I can," he said.

"Take Kaede, Shan, and Takara to the front with you," Kei said. "Sneak inside, but don't go to the back until you hear us. If we're lucky, maybe we can catch them by surprise twice." She watched as the four of them snuck to the front, noticing that Takara took the lead. Eiko crouched down again, balancing on the balls of her feet with her knees almost at her chest. Kassuq tapped Kei's arm lightly; she drew it back before looking at him. "What is it?"

"Shady Shin in there?"

"Yeah, on the left. Why?"

"Eiko, trade places with me."

"We don't have time for this, Kassuq."

"It'll take two seconds. C'mon, scoot."

With a sigh, Kei gesture for the two to switch spots. "What's your problem, anyway?"

"Had a run-in with Shin at the bar a couple weeks ago," Kassuq said, rolling his shoulder. "Just planning on a little payback, that's all."

Kei shook her head as she kept her eye on the door. "Don't make this personal," she said. "We get in there, we chi-block, we get out. I promise you can be as much of a jackass as you want back at the base." Kassuq mumbled a disappointed "fine," and the three of them stayed perched in silence for the next few minutes. Every muscle down Kei's core was tense, and she kept her breathing soft and steady behind her mask. Once she'd given the group enough time to get inside, she took one last look through the window. Still the same scene, though the man across from Zolt had dropped his arms. Kei raised her hand, pausing to give her teammates and herself one last moment to prepare, then brought it down sharply on the handle, forcing the door open and darting into the Triple Threats' lair.

Kassuq made a beeline for Shin while Eiko headed for the benders on the right. One of them, a young earthbender, started when he saw the chi-blockers, his eyes widening in fear. He hurled a slab of the floor at Eiko, more a result of instinct than a planned attack. She hopped over it easily, using it as a stepping stone to reach the boy. Her feet were like feathers as they touched the floor, and she chi-blocked him soundlessly with small, sharp jabs.

Kei sidestepped as the chunk of stone whistled past her head, costing her a precious second. She raced toward Zolt, but he had leapt to his feet the instant the door banged against the wall. He blocked her punches, forcing her back with a burst of fire and a nasty scowl. "Shoulda known," he said, shooting another flame at Kei's head. "You freaks were about due for a visit, huh?" Just as she dodged the attack, the door on the far wall flung on its hinges. Startled, Zolt took his eyes off Kei, his anger making room for bewilderment.

"What the-" he said, sounding more annoyed than anything as the rest of the Equalists joined the fray. Kei seized her opportunity and struck along his arm, numbing it. He snarled and swiped at her with his good arm, then knocked his table on its side, sending it across the room with a strong kick and the sound of splitting wood. The chi-blockers fanned out to avoid the table, but Takara leapt straight over it and rushed headlong at Zolt. Kei cursed under her breath as she ran to help her, silently hoping that their fighting styles wouldn't clash too much and that Takara wouldn't get them both killed.

Zolt sneered as he fended them off; even the loss of bending in his arm did nothing to change his superior attitude. "You never disturb a man—during his dinner," he said, his words becoming disjointed by the fight. Sparks sprayed from his knuckles as he swung for Takara. "Which one of you wants—to be a dear—and take that message back to Amon for me?"

His smugness only fueled Takara, elevating her determination to bloodlust. Whenever she landed a hit, she struck a little harder than necessary. One particularly cathartic blow made Zolt briefly drop his cocky attitude with a grimace. She wasn't a bad fighter, Kei had to admit, but the two of them couldn't quite find a rhythm. Zolt seemed to sense their lack of teamwork and smirked as he knocked them aside. They kept him occupied enough to prevent him from landing a winning blow, but they also got in each other's way, bumping arms and overstepping and generally missing every opportunity to disable him.

They carried on like this for a while, none of them gaining an advantage, until Takara was forced to jump back as a slab of rock spun wildly past her face. She turned her focus to the earthbenders as soon as she was on her feet, leaving Kei to handle Zolt on her own. She tried to block his good arm now that she had the chance, knowing it was her only hope at getting the upper hand, but he saw her coming and sent a blast of fire at her. She ducked and tried to outmaneuver him on the way back up, but he met her torso with a sharp kick, shoving her back. She stumbled and crashed against the overturned table, slipping on the slick food that now coated the floor. Pure reflex was all that kept her from falling; her hands jerked toward the table's leg, fastening themselves around it in tight fists. Her body swung to an abrupt stop, and when she gasped for air, the seizing in her chest told her that she'd had the wind knocked out of her.

She tried to heave herself back to her feet, catching a ragged breath that made her throat burn. When she looked up at Zolt, any sense of stability she'd managed to retain dissolved in a heartbeat. In the time it had taken her to get her footing, he had already drawn his arm in an arc. As he completed the circle, the hair on the back of Kei's neck prickled against the fabric of her mask, a combination of fear and the sudden electric charge in the air.

* * *

"Ow!" Renshu yanked his hand away from the railing and rubbed his fingertip. Amon looked down at him from the center of the stage, arms relaxed at his sides.

"Everything all right?"

Renshu nodded, testing the railing again before he grabbed it fully. "Just static," he said, embarrassed by his overreaction. He headed up the stairs to help Amon survey the location for tomorrow night's rally. It was the first time either of them had seen the building in person—cutting it a bit close, in Renshu's unspoken opinion, but it was understandable. Their schedules had been compressed by the Avatar's unexpected arrival in Republic City.

Amon was looking up at the ceiling, counting the lights. A large one shone directly above him, casting dramatic shadows on the curves of his mask. Metal clanged beneath the stage as their doorman and maintenance worker, a mountain of a man named Dun, adjusted the mechanical platform. He grunted slightly as he pulled himself halfway out from under the stage, sitting up to see Amon. "How many people you thinking of putting on this thing?"

"However many can fit," Amon said, not looking down. "An odd number, preferably."

Dun looked back underneath the stage and scratched the back of his head, his short hair bristly under his broad fingertips. "I could see maybe seven, including you, if you stagger 'em."

"Perfect," said Amon, gazing at the rest of the room. He scanned the floor, no doubt visualizing his future audience. Dun nudged himself back under the stage while Renshu edited his clipboard, scribbling down names and a rough layout of the building.

"What time are we expecting our supporters to arrive?" Amon asked.

"Early evening," said Renshu, still assigning jobs and positions. "Starting the demonstration around eight o' clock would be ideal. Not too late, but not so early that people with day jobs can't attend."

"And the capacity?"

"It's suitable, though the audience might be a little snug. Honestly, we may have to squeeze a few people in the back."

"Better too many than too few," Amon replied. He sounded pleased, and Renshu found himself smiling a little.

"That may be the case. You know Geming?" After a brief pause, Amon finally turned toward Renshu, the knowing smile on his mask contradicting the clear lack of recognition in his eyes. "He protests in the park fairly often," Renshu supplied, turning his head so he could look at Amon with his good eye. "He's an avid supporter of the Equalist movement." His leader's expression was still uncharacteristically blank. "...carries a megaphone?"

"Ah." Renshu could practically hear Amon grimace, and it took a certain amount of restraint to keep from laughing. He'd been Amon's chief coordinator for years now, and he'd like to think they had developed a comfortable rapport. But every so often, out of the public's view, the masked man would unintentionally emote, and it always caught Renshu a little by surprise.

"Well," he went on, "he said he ran out of pamphlets today and requested a new batch for tomorrow. Seems word has been spreading more quickly since the Avatar showed up. It's a bit last-minute, but they should be printed out by the end of the night. Kei and I plan to deliver them tomorrow morning so he can do some more recruiting."

"Good," Amon said, his voice a bit distant. Renshu sensed another comment on its way, and he waited silently until Amon asked, "And will Geming be attending the rally?"

"I doubt it. He tends to avoid specific events and mostly just sticks to the streets."

Amon nodded, his shoulders dropping slightly. "Excellent," he said, barely making an effort to hide his relief.

Dun emerged from under the stage again, bracing his hands on his knees as he rose to his feet. "It's ready for a test run," he said, rubbing his hands on the legs of his pants. "It opens in the middle, though, so you'll have to move unless you wanna fall through."

"I'd like to test it for myself," Amon said. Dun shrugged.

"Yeah, sure. Gotta enter through the side, though, 'cause the front here's gonna be all boarded up for the show."

"Fine." Amon turned to Renshu and gestured to the far side of the room. "See how it is from the back," he said. "We'll test the acoustics without microphones, just in case there's a problem with the system tomorrow."

Renshu nodded and headed for the stairs once more. His right eye, shrouded by a milky film, kept him from judging the distance properly, and he overestimated, stumbling on the first step. He caught the railing just in time, silently berated himself for his carelessness, and continued down the rest of the steps more slowly. He kept his pace brisk as he walked to the back, as though to make up for the one second his clumsiness cost him. It was only a moment, but he knew it added up over time.

He checked his watch when he found a spot near the back, leaning against the wall. As Dun raised the platform with a series of levers just offstage, Amon slowly rose through the opening in the floor. His hands were clasped behind his back, his feet planted firmly apart, a symbol of control and self-discipline. He raised his head, looked over his imaginary audience, and began reciting his speech, meticulously crafted down to the last syllable. Renshu found himself wondering not for the first time just how true this story was, and he knew he couldn't have been the only one of Amon's followers to feel that pinprick of doubt. Having endured his own bender-related injury and the blindness to prove it, the vague story about a firebender seemed, for lack of a more tactful term, clichéd. He felt guilty for even thinking it. He knew the Agni Kai Triad was known for its cruelty. He knew that, statistically, there must be firebenders assaulting people somewhere in the world. But when every case of firebending violence was described as "a firebender took my family from me," it made the story feel more like a generalization than a personal experience. It occurred to Renshu that, ironically, this vagueness might be what made the story so effective to its intended audience.

As Amon continued his speech, Renshu lifted his hand toward the ceiling, palm facing up. Amon raised his voice in response, easily reaching the farthest corners of the room. He went on for a few moments before cutting himself off mid-sentence. "I'm not entirely satisfied with the platform," he said, stepping off of it and onto the solid stage. "Is there any way to speed it up?"

"Ehh…" Dun used the wrench he'd been holding to scratch the side of his head. "Dunno if she'll go much faster than that. I'll see what I can do."

"Good," Amon said, walking along the edge of the stage with the poise of a cat owl. He noticed Renshu waiting at the back of the room and waved to him. "You can come back," he called. "I need to review the names with you. I want every chi-blocker on that schedule to be here by four o' clock tomorrow, just to be safe."

"Of course," Renshu said, trotting back to the stage. He couldn't help glancing at his watch one more time as he slowed to a walk. Dun looked down at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What time's Eiko supposed to be back?" he asked.

"Eight-thirty."

"What time's it now?"

"A little past eight." Renshu had to tilt his head back to meet Dun's gaze. "Worried?"

"Nah." Dun tapped the wrench absentmindedly against his thigh. "Well, yeah, kinda," he admitted, bringing a small smile to Renshu's face. "Doesn't matter how good a chi-blocker she is, she's still my little sister. Hard not to worry, y'know?"

"Yeah," Renshu said, his smile fading slightly. "I know. But it's supposed to be a quick job. In and out."

Dun shrugged, unconvinced. "I guess," he said, slowly lowering himself down to a crouch as he began to tinker with the mechanized platform. Renshu reached out for the railing, mindful of his steps as he ascended the stairs.

"They'll be fine," he said, to his coworker as much as to himself.

* * *

Threads of lightning crackled around Zolt's wrist as he raised his hand. Kei still grasped the table's leg like a lifeline, her feet rooted to the mush of soup and rice on the floor. Just as he was about to thrust his hand forward, Zolt smirked, and somehow it was his arrogance that snapped Kei back to the present, though far too late to defend herself. She struggled to stand upright, scrambling futilely against the mess, but before Zolt could attack Takara was back at his side, chi-blocking his arm with fierce but efficient strikes. He cried out in pain as the electricity he'd generated leapt from his arm, then drew a quick breath and glared at her, teeth bared. He thrashed at her with his leg, flames trailing from his heel, but his arms were dead weight and Takara was too quick. She jumped, barely dodging the fire, and retaliated with a kick of her own. Her foot struck the side of his head, and while she landed in a neat crouch, he staggered back until he hit the wall, clutching his skull as he slid to the floor.

Kei was motionless, still recovering and a bit stunned by the fight. Takara waited as well, but when Zolt made no move to attack, she strode over to him, knelt down, and chi-blocked his legs to be safe. They numbed beneath her fists without resistance, and only when all of Zolt's limbs were blocked did Kei finally let go of the table, walking carefully through a puddle of broth to check on him herself.

Across the room, the remaining Triple Threats had already been taken down, most of them with ease. Kassuq was binding Shin's hands behind his back, and the rest of the group had started to do the same. As Kei knelt beside Zolt to make sure he was still conscious, Takara stepped back and leaned against the table. Bits of rice still clung to the polished wood, and lukewarm soup dripped from its edge.

"That didn't take as long as I thought it would," she remarked, pulling her mask off and tucking her hair behind her ear. "The rally demonstration's going to seem a lot less impressive now that we've been behind the scenes."

"Especially if Zolt has a concussion when we bring him onstage," Kei said, frowning as she examined his unresponsive face. Takara rolled her eyes.

"He's fine."

"You could've done some real damage, Takara." The younger woman shrugged as unapologetically as possible. "I'm serious. We'll be lucky if he can even walk straight for the rally."

"What about Kassuq?" Takara asked, gesturing across the room. "He went overboard, too. Shin's already got a black eye forming, and unless we've started chi-blocking people in the face-"

"That was self-defense," Kassuq protested. "He tried to decapitate me with a water whip."

"He threw tea at you, you wuss."

"Enough," Kei said, ignoring Kassuq. "We have protocol for a reason. You all know this. We chi-block and restrain. Anything further runs the risk of permanent injury."

"Yeah, well." Takara pushed herself off the table, her satisfied attitude dissipating. "I'd say a lightning bolt to the chest runs the risk of permanent injury. You're welcome, by the way." Kei scowled as Takara strode across the room to help her teammates, all of whom were deeply focused on binding the benders' hands to avoid the uncomfortable tension.

"This isn't personal. You know that," Kei said, keeping her tone even. "It's about making sure the assignment is completed properly." Takara refused to reply this time, pulling her mask back on as she forced one of the Triad members to his feet and led him toward the door. Accepting that the discussion was best left for another place and time, Kei let her leave. She took the rope from her belt and began to fasten it around Zolt's wrists, all the while listening for any activity outside. "Someone needs to keep watch while we load up the van," she decided. When no one volunteered, she looked up and scanned the room. "Kassuq. You don't look busy. Go out front."

Kassuq tugged on the fabric at his throat, giving no indication that he'd heard the order. "I hate green tea," he muttered. "When do we get uniforms that are flame resistant _and_ tea resistant?"

"Kassuq."

"Yeah, yeah, keep watch. Got it," he said as he trudged toward the door, distracted by the state of his mask. "How did he get tea _inside_ the goggles…?"

Kei withheld a sigh as she started to haul Zolt to his feet. With Shan's help, she walked him toward the rear exit, careful to avoid the shattered plates on the floor. She caught a glimpse of the clock as they left: fifteen more minutes. Just fifteen minutes before their task was accomplished. Fifteen minutes before the next victory in their mission of equality was ensured. And fifteen minutes before she got to go home, relax in her own bed, and forget about her coworkers.


End file.
